Conventionally, information processing systems which provide various functions to users by using hand-held terminals carried by the users have existed. One such example is an information processing system which provides a physical exercise scenario showing contents of a physical exercise to a user.
In an information processing system including a hand-held terminal, providing useful information and/or services with respect to a user of the hand-held terminal is desired.
Therefore, the present application discloses an information processing system, a server system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method, each of which is capable of providing useful information and/or services to a user.
(1)
One example of an information processing system disclosed in the present specification includes a stationary type device, a hand-held type device that is a multifunctional terminal and is connectable to the stationary type device, and a server communicable with the hand-held type device via a wide area network. The stationary type device is installed around a user in bed, and senses biological information of the user in sleep. The hand-held type device transmits, to the server as transmission information, the biological information sensed by the stationary type device and/or information calculated from the biological information. The server transmits, to the hand-held type device, service data associated with a network service for improving an evaluation result obtained from an evaluation of sleep of the user, which evaluation is performed on the basis of the biological information. The hand-held type device presents the user with an image and/or a sound associated with the service data received from the server regarding a predetermined network service at least in a state of not being connected with the stationary type device.
(2)
The stationary type device may include a sensor which emits radio waves toward the user in bed, receives reflected waves, and outputs the biological information based on received results.
(3)
The hand-held type device may include communication means for performing communication through a mobile phone communication network.
(4)
The server may calculate a combined usage charge for use of communication through the mobile phone communication network by the hand-held type device and use of the network service by the hand-held type device.
(5)
Another one example of the information processing system disclosed in the present specification includes a stationary type device, a hand-held type device, and a server. The stationary type device senses user information for evaluating health of a user. The hand-held type device transmits, to the server as transmission information, the user information sensed by the stationary type device and/or information calculated from the user information. The server transmits, to the hand-held type device, service data for providing the user with a network service in accordance with an evaluation result of health, which evaluation result is indicated by the transmission information transmitted from the hand-held type device and/or calculated from the transmission information.
(6)
The hand-held type device may repeatedly transmit, to the server transmission, information based on user information repeatedly sensed by the stationary type device. In this case, the server may accumulate, in a predetermined storage section as accumulation information, the transmission information and/or information calculated from the transmission information.
(7)
The server may accumulate the accumulation information regarding multiple users in the storage section for each of the users. In this case, the server may determine content of service data to be provided to a certain user on the basis of past accumulation information accumulated in the storage section regarding the user.
(8)
The server may accumulate the accumulation information regarding multiple users in the storage section for each of the users. The server may determine content of service data to be provided to a certain user on the basis of the accumulation information accumulated in the storage section regarding a different user other than the user.
(9)
The hand-held type device may include output means for outputting an image, a sound, and/or a vibration associated with the service data.
(10)
The stationary type device may output an image, a light, a sound, and/or a smell based on the service data received by the hand-held type device.
(11)
The stationary type device may include a display section which displays an image based on the service data received by the hand-held type device.
(12)
The information processing system may calculate, as the evaluation result, an index regarding sleep and/or fatigue of the user on the basis of the user information sensed by the stationary type device.
(13)
The stationary type device may sense biological information of the user in sleep as the user information.
(14)
The stationary type device may include a sensor which senses biological information of the user in a state of not being in contact with the user.
(15)
The sensor may be a Doppler sensor.
(16)
The stationary type device may include an environment sensor which senses at least one of temperature, humidity, illumination intensity, atmospheric pressure, and sound. In this case, the hand-held type device may include, in the transmission information, and transmit to the server, a sensing result from the environment sensor and/or information calculated from the sensing result.
(17)
The hand-held type device may automatically transmit the transmission information to the server.
(18)
The hand-held type device may be a multifunctional hand-held terminal.
(19)
The hand-held type device may be electrically connectable to the stationary type device. In this case, the stationary type device may include charging means for supplying power to the hand-held type device electrically connected to the stationary type device to charge the hand-held type device.
(20)
The hand-held type device may calculate information related to health of the user on the basis of the user information, and transmit the calculated information to the server as the transmission information.
(21)
Another one example of the information processing system disclosed in the present specification includes a stationary type device, a hand-held type device, and a server. The stationary type device is installed around a user in bed, and senses, from the user in sleep, user information for evaluating health of the user. The hand-held type device transmits, to the server as transmission information, the user information sensed by the stationary type device and/or information calculated from the user information. The server accumulates, in a predetermined storage section as accumulation information, the transmission information transmitted from the hand-held type device and/or information calculated from the transmission information.
(22)
The server may transmits, to the hand-held type device, service data for providing the user with a network service in accordance with an evaluation result of health, which evaluation result is indicated by the transmission information transmitted from the hand-held type device and/or calculated from the transmission information.
(23)
The stationary type device may outputs an image, a light, and/or a sound on the basis of the service data received by the hand-held type device.
(24)
The stationary type device may include a sensor which senses biological information of the user in a state of not being in contact with the user.
(25)
The stationary type device may include an environment sensor which senses at least one of temperature, humidity, illumination intensity, and sound. In this case, the hand-held type device may include, in the transmission information, and transmit to the server, a sensing result from the environment sensor and/or information calculated from the sensing result.
(26)
The hand-held type device may be a multifunctional hand-held terminal.
(27)
The hand-held type device may be mountable or placeable on the stationary type device. In this case, the stationary type device may include charging means for supplying power to the mounted or placed hand-held type device to charge the hand-held type device.
(28)
The stationary type device may initiate sensing of the user information in response to becoming communicable with the hand-held type device.
(29)
The hand-held type device may be mountable or placeable on the stationary type device. In this case, the stationary type device may initiate sensing of the user information in response to mounting or placing of the hand-held type device.
(30)
The stationary type device may continue sensing of the user information even when the hand-held type device is removed from the stationary type device.
(31)
The information processing system may calculates a sleep index related to sleep of the user on the basis of the user information. In this case, operation and/or function of the hand-held type device may be controlled depending on the sleep index.
(32)
Another one example of the information processing system disclosed in the present specification includes a stationary type device, a hand-held type device, and a server. The hand-held type device is electrically connectable to the stationary type device. The stationary type device includes charging means and sensing means. The charging means supplies power to the hand-held type device electrically connected to the stationary type device to charge the hand-held type device. The sensing means senses user information for evaluating health of a user. The hand-held type device transmits, to the server as transmission information, the user information sensed by the stationary type device and/or information calculated from the user information. The server accumulates, in a predetermined storage section as accumulation information, the transmission information transmitted from the hand-held type device and/or information calculated from the transmission information.
(33)
The hand-held type device may be a multifunctional hand-held terminal.
(34)
The hand-held type device may calculate information related to health of the user on the basis of the user information, and transmit the calculated information to the server as the transmission information.
(35)
The charging means may charge the hand-held type device which is a transmission destination of the user information, while the user information is being sensed.
(36)
The stationary type device may initiate sensing of the user information in response to mounting or placing of the hand-held type device.
(37)
The hand-held type device may become electrically connected and communicable with the stationary type device when being mounted on the stationary type device.
(38)
Another one example of the information processing system disclosed in the present specification includes a stationary type device, a hand-held type device, and a server. The stationary type device senses user information for evaluating QOL of a user. The hand-held type device transmits, to the server as transmission information, the user information sensed by the stationary type device and/or information calculated from the user information. The server transmits, to the hand-held type device, service data for providing the user with a network service in accordance with an evaluation result of the QOL of the user, which evaluation result is indicated by the transmission information transmitted from the hand-held type device and/or calculated from the transmission information. The hand-held type device presents the user with information based on the service data received from the server.
The present specification discloses a server and an information processing apparatus (stationary type device or hand-held type device) included in the information processing system according to any one of (1) to (38) described above. Further, the present specification discloses a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer of the information processing apparatus or the server described above to function as some of the respective means of (1) to (38) described above. Furthermore, the present specification discloses an information processing method executed in the information processing system, the information processing apparatus, or the server described above.
According to the information processing system, the server system, the information processing apparatus, and the information processing method described above, useful information and/or service can be provided to the user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.